Happened to Edgar Allan Poe
by The Arena
Summary: Two-shot arttrade with the ever wonderful Frau Fleischmann - - Naruto is late and on top of that a cluts, and what happens when a cluts drink coffee? - yaoi, Lemon, Rubbing etc.


**NON BETA VERSION!!**

**Review on grammar will be used to file complaints against fic/art thieves.**

**-**

**Hi ya all!!**

**So here is a long long looooooong overdue first part of what there should have been a oneshot, but as you can see.. is a twoshot.. so yea.**

**It was a part of a trade, and again, sorry frau for the long overdue, I feel utter guilty for not following up sooner. SHAME!! But frau made this beautiful art piece for my oneshot "figured you out" - link will follow soon. **

**But I hope you like this first part frau, not sure if it fits your standards, but I have been having writers block for over 2 months, along with these terrible exams.. so this is what my brain can come up with. Hopefully part 2 follows soon.**

**Enjoy.**

**R&R!!**

**It makes the perv hrappiii!!**

-

-

Sasuke sat down on one of the still empty seats in the middle row in the soon full auditorium. Pulling out his black IPOD and taking the white large headphones on, he closed his eyes and pressed play.

Arriving more than 30 min. before everyone else was fairly normal for a person like Sasuke Uchiha. Being the notorious ice prince of Alpha Gamma Y dorm, he had the reputation of avoiding crowds.. or anyone for that instant.

The heavy rock music pumped into his ears as the auditorium began to be filled by other students, all avoiding said raven haired teen on the middle row. They had heard many rumors of the prince, though some being rather weird, well weird according to his huge – and still growing- fanclub who always knew where he was, what he did and what type of boxers he had on. Yes they observed him, though they never dared to get too close.

Sasuke's face expression turned into a frown as he listened to the lyrics and feeling the music as it was breaking his ear drums. He loved to listen to heavy rock, it calmed him in some way, drowning his world for a couple of moments, letting him momentarily forget where in the world he was.

Getting up early was worth this little quiet moment he had for himself.

Though only being rumors, Sasuke had managed to build himself this wall of comfortably distance, where anyone left him alone and didn't question whether or not the rumors where true. They just believed they were, since Sasuke had never implied otherwise and hence the wall had been built.

Sitting on the left of him was the only two persons who he would define as "friends" though that was hardly the title for their so called bond.

"Had a nice weekend Uchiha?" a brown long haired boy sat beside Sasuke, looking at him with a couple of very rare pale eyes.

"Fair." Sasuke had noticed them as they had sat down, making the row shake a little, and he had killed the music by then.

"Nice." Though living in same dorm as the raven, Neji never socialized with him nor did Sasuke for that matter, and they had gotten ok out of it with each other like this, since this was as much as they spoke the entire day.

"Oh this is troublesome.." Shikamaru sitting beside Neji was the other who was in what one could define as Sasuke's inner circle. He only spoke when something bothered him otherwise he just slept and commented once in a while, being a genius and all.

Stepping into the classroom was their teacher this morning, Gai, who had a thing for green and bowl cut hair. He was weird and that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was the lecture they were about to have about English literature, the next 3 hours. Oh yes, life was one big bubble of joy.

"Good morning my young fresh minds!! Another splendid week has begun and we shall start it off with no other than Edgar Allan Poe!! MARVELOUS!!"

Shikamaru dumped his head on his arms with a thud; this was going to be a long morning.

"If everyone will turn their view to page 367, and tell me what Edgar meant -.."

'THONK THUD'

Everybody's view turned to the doors at the top of the auditorium, which had been swung open and in stumbled a blond boy.

"SORRY!!" scrambling his things together after dropping them in the entering of the auditorium, the blond made his way down the rows.

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO! HAPPY YOU ALSO LOVE EDGAR AS MUCH AS US!!" Gai smiled his happy curves of rainbow, his students must love his class much since they came rushing like that, was his thought as he waited for Naruto to take a seat.

Though only seat free was the one beside Sasuke, and he had to pass Neji, Shikamaru AND Sasuke to get it.

'Great..'

"Sorry dudes.." Walking pass Neji and Shika, making his messenger bag hit the back of Neji's head in the process –"Watch it you ass!", Naruto came to Sasuke who had no intention of hunching over to let him pass.

'Of all the days, I have to run into Uchiha today..'

Naruto turned so he had his front against Sasuke's back as he tried to pass in the small space between Sasuke and the next row. As he was almost pass, his crotch accidentally rubbed against the Uchiha's right shoulder…hard.

Been pushed far over Sasuke made an inner cursing about Naruto's moronic clumsiness, turning his view towards his book again.

'that idiot..and he doesn't even seem to notice it himself..' Lifting a delicate dark brow, Sasuke looked at Naruto out the corner of his eye, following the blond as he sat down beside him.

He didn't know Naruto other than by name, but he knew like everyone else that Naruto was always late for classes and he lived at the hippie dorm, Omega Alpha Omega, which he often had heard from Neji's friend, Kiba, was also called amongst other students for Woodstock. Due to the very carefree nature which was the ways of living in the dorm.

"SO! Let's continue my young ones.. What did Edgar mean in this passage??"

-

-

As Gai resumed his speech, Sasuke tried to concentrate on what was being said and discussed, though being very distracted by Naruto, who was pulling out his books and pencils, dropping one which rolled all the way in between Sasuke's feet.

"…pssst.. Uchiha.. could you give me my pen?" Naruto whispered.

"hn." Sasuke was not letting that idiot disturb him anymore.

"Fine bastard, I will get it my self." Naruto said nonchalantly, before he leaned over Sasuke's right thigh, head in between both and fishing the pen with his fingers.

Sasuke was about to sputter an enormous curse, but then everyone would look at him having Naruto between his thighs, and that would not exactly be that benefitting for him.

'bad move Uchiha…'

Naruto kept fishing after the pen, which slipped in his fingers, so he pushed his chest harder against Sasuke's thigh, steadying himself with the other hand dangerously close to Sasuke's crotch.

"almost.. got… it.."

Sasuke's face grew a hint of pink, because this was way beyond embarrassing, despite how good looking Naruto was, this looked so wrong!

'oh lord, did I just admit that I think he looks good?' Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth in realization and looked down at Naruto whose hand slipped closer to his crotch. Then Sasuke eyes grew wider, as his movements just now made it look like… Naruto was giving him a blowjob.

'NO! NO Uchiha! Calm down!'

"damit.. it rolled further out.." Naruto stretched himself, to reach the pen which has rolled out to the edge of the row and threatened to fall if pushed further.

As Naruto leaned the last part, stretching his torso in a rather painful manner, his hand caressed Sasuke's crotch – multiple times.

"Got it!" Naruto steadied himself with the hand on Sasuke's crotch as he sat up, and looked into a pair of shocked black orbs and a blushing face. He then looked down at where he had his hand, and back at the blushing Sasuke.

"Oh..OH! Sorry!" Naruto's blue eyes widened as he quickly withdrew his hand, and sat straight up in his seat. Looking back at the raven, who still had a pink tint caressing his cheeks.

'Who knew one could make Mr. Ice prince blush like that..' Naruto snickered for himself, as he turned to his book.

'maybe some of the rumors are true.. him being gay..' Naruto looked at Sasuke through the corner of his sapphire blue eyes.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's little peek, and soon turned to glance back at the blond, making Naruto grin and looking back at Gai.

'wonder what the fuck he thinks is so funny.'

A line got formed of annoyance on Sasuke's perfect face, he didn't know why, but Naruto just seemed so idiotic, but he couldn't help finding himself glancing at him every now and then.

-

-

Listening, somewhat, to what Gai was talking about, Naruto soon pulled an instant coffee out of his bag, shaking it a little to make the coffee regain heat. He just hated this class, it was such a bore, though he had had fun making Sasuke's face turn pink.

Opening the coffee and taking a sip..

"hot hot hot..ow.."Naruto quickly placed the coffee on the desk in front of him, as he waved with his hand to cool his tongue.

Sasuke smirked at that, 'that moron..' , before turning his view to Gai again.

Naruto turned to find some papers in his bag the same instant, knocking the coffee down in Sasuke's lap.

"ARGH!"

And the auditorium quieted as they all turned to look at Sasuke who stood up glaring at the huge coffee spot on his jeans.

"YOU ASS!!" Sending an evil death glare at Naruto, Sasuke picked up his things and stomped past Neji and Shikamaru who had hunched far over not to get hit by his bag.

"I am sorry!!" Naruto scrambled his things together and stuffed them in his bag and ran after the fuming raven, succeeding in hitting both Neji AND shikamaru with his bag.

Silence roamed the room until Gai spoke up.

"HAPPENED TO EDGAR TOO! Now where were we? AHH YES… PAGE 368!!"

-

-

Sasuke, being the Uchiha he was, thought he had a rather low temper and he often just didn't bother with people – they were unknowing idiots who needed a pass time hobby anyway, or so they were in Sasuke's world. But by God, was he ever mad at Naruto. Not only did he rub against his now very sore and painful crotch, but he also dropped freaking coffee in his lap – and the day had only started. DAMIT!

Being too busy fuming and radiating hate, Sasuke didn't hear Naruto call out for him to wait up, as he made his way to the men's room, just down the corridor.

"SASUKE!! Damit! Wait up you bastard!" Naruto ran with his bag in his arms, dropping a pen and a piece of paper once in a while as he ran down to the door to the men's room.

"Sasuke.. Damit.. wait up will you.." Naruto panted, as he entered the toilet, and seeing Sasuke standing with a napkin in his hand, trying to dry the coffee spot off – which Naruto had to admit, was really huge.

"What do you want idiot?" Sasuke send a death glare.

"Well I wanted to say I am sorry, and let me help… " Naruto sat his bag by the door, and walked towards Sasuke, who still send death glares, which might have had the ability to actually kill if he really wanted.

"..And how precisely do you expect to do that.. ?" noting the annoyance and arrogance in the ravens voice, Naruto stepped up and took the napkin out said ravens hands.

"I have a few tricks I learned from my guardian.. since I often spilled something.. I apparently also had to clean it up.." Naruto grinned, as he made the napkin a bit wet with cold water, and spitted on it.

"You are not smearing my pants in that.. " Sasuke stated, arms crossed and brow lifted.

"Yea.. that was the idea.. it works wonders until you can get them washed.."

Bending down, before Sasuke could say anything, to rub the spot with said wonder mixture, Sasuke winced at the touch, his skin underneath the fabric still a bit sore due to the heat of the coffee earlier.

"oh.. sorry.. didn't mean to hurt you.." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with sorry eyes, looking right into a couple of black eyes, which looked at him intensely, observing his moves.

Rubbing softer than before, Naruto continued to stroke over the coffee spot, trying to mix the coffee stain with the water and spit, not really noting Sasuke looking at him with a changing facial expression.

Biting his bottom lip, Sasuke tried to restrain a moan, it felt really surprisingly damn good to get rubbed by the blond idiot – really.. surprisingly.

"mmhnn.." Sasuke closed his eyes, the moan slipped passed his lips, and he couldn't stop it.

Naruto looked up, seeing Sasuke's eyes closed. Noting nothing of it, Naruto continued to take the last spot he missed down the thigh, rubbing it as gently as he could not to make Sasuke's skin hurt.

"ahh..mmn.." Clenching his fist as trying not to give in to the wonderful sensation of the blond rubbing his sensitive skin, Sasuke involuntary let out another moan, a lot shakier than the first, and absolutely filled with something he couldn't quite define.

Naruto looked up again, seeing Sasuke's face in a state between bliss and pain. Turning his view slowly down Sasuke's front, eyeing what he could see as a toned body underneath the loose fabrics, his eyes travelled back to the coffee stain on the pants.

Slowly rubbing a place he already had done, Naruto began to create friction with the napkin at Sasuke's clothed penis.

"aerh.." Sasuke tilted his head back, forgetting completely where he was, and what the situation he was in. He just loved the feeling of his skin being sensitive, and the friction the blond created.

'seems like some of the rumors were true..' Nartuo noted in his head, smirking as he could feel the raven's member beginning to get somewhat erect.

Gently rubbing the napkin differently and in various places, Naruto could feel Sasuke become harder, and hearing some small moans of obvious pleasure leave his lips.

Enjoying the fact it turned the raven haired boy so much on, made Naruto get turned on as well, he began to love the lustful moans he got as he stroked particular places – wanting to hear them more and louder.

Throwing the napkin aside, since it was almost torn apart by the almost violent rubbing, Naruto began to rub one hand against Sasuke's growing member, the other slowly undoing the button to his pants, zipping them down, and pulling them down inch by inch.

Feeling that his pants got undone, Sasuke looked down at the blond before him with half lidded eyes, getting more intoxicated by the feeling of Naruto stroking and caressing him through his damp boxers.

Naruto ran a hand at the hem of the raven's boxers, slowly making his hand inside the boxers, and pulling them a bit down. Stopping his tender ministrations through the fabric, Naruto pulled the boxers down with both hands, exposing Sasuke's erect member.

Still looking down at the blond, Sasuke felt the air around him touch his exposed skin, making him whimper at the sudden lack of heat – though only lasting for seconds, as Naruto wrapped a hand around his member.

-

-

**Hope u like it so far.. part 2 is following.. soon. **

**. . . I hope. . .**

**Lurve the perv!!**


End file.
